


Harry's Sweater

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, unestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis looks beautiful in Harry's oversized jumper and Harry can't keep his hands to himself for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My URL on tumblr is teacuphaz.

Harry's Sweater

 

prompt ; louis wears one of harry's sweaters and it's big on him. harry fucks him on the couch roughly while louis is squirming and whimpering.

 

"Harry! Can I borrow one of your hoodies pretty please dear?" Louis called down the hall, head peeking out from around the door frame. 

"Sure, Lou, but next time you jump in the pool, I'd plan on taking your clothes off." Harry snorted. Louis borrowing his clothes didn't bother him; the boys practically shared a community wardrobe, and Harry honestly thought nothing of it until Louis walked out of the room a few minutes later, Harry's large sweater draped over his thin frame. Harry wasn't sure what caught his attention; the fact Louis was wearing his sweater, of the fact Louis was wearing NOTHING but his sweater. 

"Uh, hey Lou, you could've borrowed some boxers or something you know." Harry laughed sheepishly, trying not to blush. Louis made eye contact, smirking, and he raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't ask to borrow boxers, I asked to borrow a hoodie."Louis said, matter-of-factly. Harry couldn't take his eyes off the boy. He looked so small in the sweater, so masculine, so hot... Was it normal to get turned on by your best friend? Louis came and sat beside Harry on the couch, sitting closely and leaning on Harry's shoulder. He looked at the television to inform himself of which part of the movie they were at. He'd seen the movie a hundred times, so he was quick to catch up on what scene was playing before him.

As the movie played on, Harry got more and more distracted by Louis' partial nakedness. Obviously he couldn't see anything, and obviously he had seen his bare body before, but this seemed somewhat different. Louis wasn't being naked to be funny, nor was this in a group setting. He wasn't even naked, but it seemed as if he was teasing Harry. The thin, extra-large sweater barely just concealed what was underneath, and Harry had to try extra hard to focus on the film. He even tried getting off the couch to make them both tea, but leaving the room didn't do much to distract him either.

When Louis finished his tea, he laid the cup on the coffee table, stretched his arms, yawned, and laid his head down in Harry's lap, snuggling his face into Harry's thighs. Harry froze and his breath gasped in in a short intake, and he was suddenly thankful Louis was facing the movie and couldn't see his face. He playfully ran his fingers through the boy's hair, and the line of his eyes traced down Louis' small back, memorizing the curves of the bunched up sweater on his body. His eyes moved down to Louis bum, and where the sweater was bunched up in the back, the skin was exposed and he could admire the perfectness of the flesh that was his perfect ass. Harry could just imagine the things he would do to that perfect ass; he imagined his hips lying flush against the skin on Louis ass, tight inside him from behind with Louis on his hands and knees. He'd reach forward and tangle his fingers in the boy's hair, tighter than he was holding his hair right now, and pull his head back, and Louis would arch his back and moan. As he fucked himself into the boy, he could watch his ass bounce backwards, moving up and down around him. If only he could just reach out and touch...

Harry was growing painfully hard in his tight jeans, and the fact that Louis was nuzzling his thigh not an inch away from his growing erection was not helping his case. The movie came to an end, and Harry was anxious to get back to his room to take care of his problem. His head was flooded with new images to help him tonight, and he could barely wait to be able to moan properly, touch himself, and not have to worry about his best friend noticing. Louis suddenly sat up and smiled.

"Haz, is it alright if I put on another movie? I'm not really that tired and if you're up for it, I don't really want to watch it alone." Louis pouted, eyes going wide. Fuck, could anyone say no to that face? Harry's problem could wait.

"Alright, but you have to go change the movie because I'm not getting up!" Harry laughed. Louis kissed his cheek out of thanks, and got up to change the movie, seemingly unaware of why Harry couldn't stand. He pushed his glasses up on his nose, and bent over to eject the disc, and that was when Harry's jaw dropped. The huge sweater arched up just enough to expose Louis' perfect behind, and a moan escaped low from the back of Harry's throat. Louis had just closed the DVD inside the player as Harry moaned, and he froze, stood up, and turned around to meet Harry's eye. Was he moaning because of him? He waited for Harry to speak.

"Uhhh... Hi." Harry said shyly. He was caught now, he knew it. His throat went dry, and much to his discontent, being confronted was making him even harder. Louis licked his lips, and spoke,

"Hi." He almost whispered, walking back to the couch. Harry shifted to cover his hard on, and Louis sat on his knees on the couch, facing Harry. He leaned over Harry's body to rest his head on the armrest of the couch, looking up at Harry's face. "Is there something you need to tell me?" Harry's erection was no longer hidden; it was pressing into Louis' back, and the boy shifted to grind slightly against him. Harry laughed quietly.

"I haven't gotten laid in a long time." And he close his eyes, relishing the friction and contact he was getting from the boy across his lap. Louis smiled back at Harry and sat up, meeting the boy's gaze. 

"Tell me when to stop." Louis whispered, and he leaned in slowly before pressing his lips to Harry's, soft and sweet, then he pulled back.

"Hey!" Harry laughed, pretending to be hurt. "I didn't say stop!" Louis pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Since when did you want to kiss me?" Louis asked, ignoring Harry's accusations.

"Since you looked so pretty and delicious in that sweater... You're teasing me with that ass of yours." Harry said, filled with lust as he openly eyed Louis' body, unashamed. "You're so small, I could just.." His sentence was cut off by Louis' lips, kissing roughly into his lips. Their tongues slid across each other as their adrenaline rose, and Louis placed his small fingers so that they were holding the sides of Harry's face. Louis crawled into Harry's lap, and his bare bottom half rubbing heat through Harry's jeans was enough to coax a moan from the boy, and he pressed his hips firmly up to grind against Louis' ass. Harry hastily removed his own shirt and Louis pulled back to allow Harry to pull his shirt over his head. Louis didn't lean it right away right, and Harry got worried.

"Am I taking this too far?" Harry asked cautiously. Louis' eyes darkened as he stared at Harry's bare chest.

"Not at all." Louis assured, reaching out to trace down Harry's torso. 

"Good. Cause I fucking want you so bad." And Harry pulled Louis back into his lips, sucking and biting down his neck as Louis whimpered. He could taste Louis' pulse as he sucked dark marks into the skin on his neck, and when Louis reached his hand down to remove the sweater, Harry grabbed his wrists and growled against his collarbone, "Don't you fucking dare."

Harry held under Louis' bum as he stood up, picking him up and sitting him on the couch. He got between Louis' knees and placed kisses up and down his thighs. He fluttered his eyelashes against the skin and looked up at Louis and winked before slipping his head underneath the large hoodie and sucking Louis deep into his throat. Louis' mouth fell open as he moaned and lifted his hips deeper into Harry's mouth. Harry sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down under the sweater until Louis pulled the material up around his own torso. If Harry was sucking him off, he wanted to watch the lust in his eyes, capture the image of those perfect lips swollen and stretched around him. Harry looked into Louis's eyes before sliding a wet finger into Louis' tight hole.

Louis gasped, clenching around Harry's finger as Harry gagged, thrusting his finger deep inside the boy. He slid another finger inside, trying to match his thrusts with Louis' and without a warning, Louis came down the back of his throat. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as he tasted Louis' cum, swallowing fast to keep up. When he pulled back and looked up at Louis, eyes glassy and lips swollen and stretched, Louis could've sworn he could come again right then. 

Harry stood up, and Louis copied, reaching for Harry's belt and undoing it quickly. He pushed down the boy's jeans, and marvelled at how perfect Harry's body was. He could feel himself growing hard again as he held onto Harry's hips and turned him around to grind into his ass.

"Oh fuck Louis...." Harry cried, desperate. Louis kissed the back of his neck, sucking gently as he whispered, "Bend over." And Harry bent over the coffee table in front of him. Louis sat down on the couch behind him and buried his face in Harry's ass, licking and sucking as Harry stood exposed and unashamed. Harry moaned in pleasure as Louis licked him open; he wasn't sure if it really felt that good or if it was just amazing because it was Louis.

Harry couldn't take it anymore and he turned around and straddled Louis' small frame, sucking and biting at his earlobe. He moaned and spoke in Louis' ear.

"I'm gunna fuck you so hard." Louis was now fully hard, and Harry pushed him until he was lying down on the couch. Using spit for lube, he spat on his hand and coated himself before pressing in slowly, enjoying every second that Louis' face clenched up, and Louis gasped when Harry was all the way in. Both boys had a sudden realization about how close they actually were, and they sat staring into each other's eyes for a few moments, memorizing the lines of their bodies and how they felt together. Harry pulled the sweater about halfway up Louis' chest, tracing the lines of his stomach and pressing kisses to his soft face. Louis was so little, so delicate, and Harry couldn't wait any longer. He started to roll his hips into Louis, fast and hard, and both boys stared at each other, mouths open, taking in each other's bodies completely. Harry slid in and out of Louis desperately, hands clenched tightly in Louis' hair as Louis let out small moans and slid his nails down his lover's back.

"Oh god, Louis honey you're... Fuck." Harry choked out, and both of their moans got louder. Harry tensed up, and he came deep inside the boy, filling him up. He stared into Louis' eyes as he hit his high and he stroked Louis to his orgasm. Harry never knew Louis cried when he came until now, and Louis broke into strangled, broken sobs with tears streaming down his face. Harry kissed away the tears as Louis shook.

"Louis, I don't mean this to sound vulgar because you're kind of crying, but you are a damn good fuck." Harry laughed, snuggling into his best friend. "I think we're going to have to do this much more often." Louis laughed and the tears stopped.

"Fucking damn rights! I think I'm going to wear your clothes all of the time from now on!" Harry grabbed a few tissues from the side table to clean both him and Louis up, and they laid together to continue watching the movie. 

"Lou," Harry whispered, "I love you so much." Louis snuggled back into Harry's bare body, feeling closer than ever. 

"I love you, too Harry!" Louis smiled at him affectionately, and giggles to himself. "We're going to have to push the beds together." Harry nibbled on Louis' earlobe and grinded into Louis' flawless bare bum from behind.

"Yes. We are."


End file.
